


Trust

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You have difficulties to trust again.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Kudos: 31





	Trust

“I’m just not looking to date anyone right now.”

After months of research and building this friendship, he got the courage of asking you out. It was the logical next step, it was what was expected from both of you… but yet, you’re slipping away faster than water flooding through his fingers, and he knows it’s because you don’t trust him enough to love you.

‘ _I can fix you_.’ He sees the pain in your eyes, wondering how dark your past must be to prevent you to love… to be loved. ‘ _Let me fix you._ ’

“I understand.” He gives out a smile, moving his hands in front of him to let you know that he’s not that affected by your rejection. “You don’t have to tell me why. We’ll stay friends.”

“… thank you.” 

You seem to instantly relax from how peaceful his reaction was, how he’s making this rejection so easy. Who hurt you? Who could be such a monster that they’d have to break you this much?

One hand, he wants to wait for you to open up to him. Let you come to him at your own speed… but on the other hand, he desperately wants to know… so he can be better, so he can protect you. Would you hate him if he found out what happened before you’re ready? Maybe you will… he’ll just have to not let you know.

You’re his entire world, and he’ll do anything to prevent you from shattering away.


End file.
